A variety of various one-shots
by dalekexterminator
Summary: This is simply a space where I can dump all my shorts that I won't be able to continue for some time. You will find mostly tiny!fic here so I hope you like that sort of thing. (This will include supernatural, person of interest, and doctor who fandoms, just to name a few) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello everybody! First one-shot is supernatural. The tiny girl is my OC.**

The girl backed away in terror, holding the old-fashioned lantern up higher as though it could somehow protect her.

"What-what are you?"

She cringed. The giant hovering above her was frowning in deep confusion. His voice so low it felt like it was shaking her very being. As for his question, the poor, terrified girl had no idea how to answer. Yet answer she must, before the giant's curiosity overcame his trepidation.

"I-I d-don't...under-understa-"

"Are you some kind of monster?" The giant spoke over her, his voice now shockingly demanding.

She cringed, "M-mm-mon-s-ster? I-I don't..." swallowing nervously, she gazed shyly up at him. He was peering at her so intensely. His eyes round with disbelief. She thought it strange, but the more she looked at his face, the less she was afraid. Indeed, the poor girl was mostly just nervous. She had never really spoken to anyone in her lifetime. At least not that she could remember.  
It seemed to her that, as she studied him more, he looked sad underneath. His eyes were filled with sorrow. She could see the tears there. Shed and unshed. They were there and they were many.  
It was then she noticed his disheveled appearance. And the fact that he was alone in the woods in the middle of the night with nothing but the clothes on his back. And those clothes were not exactly brand-new.  
Hesitantly, she placed the lantern, her only source of light, on the ground and took a few steps back. Like she was giving some sort of peace offering.

The giant's shocked expression changed to one of confusion.

"P-please!" She spoke up, her voice becoming more bold as she used it. "Please...you'll n-need a light. These woods are awful-awful d-dark." She faltered as his demeanor changed once again.

"What? There's no way this light will help me. It's too small."

Oops, she hadn't realized that.

"Ah! I-I didn't realize. I'm so sorry! I-I'm afraid I'm t-terribly stupid."

Though she was far too distracted to see it, the giant's expression visibly shifted at her distress. It became softer, and much more genuine. He realized that, whatever the thing before him was, it was certainly not dangerous. In fact, it was probably thinking he was the dangerous one. Well, that was true, but certainly not in this situation. He tried a smile, hoping to relieve her of some anxiety.

"No worries," then, deciding it would be best to build some trust, accepted the tiny offering. "Thank you. I, uh, I'm sorry if I scared you."

Immediately, she picked up on his change of heart. She smiled with relief and felt a great deal braver.

"But look, I can't just leave you here with no light. I'll take you with me."

This came as a big surprise to her. "W-what? But-but, where are you going?" She didn't know what else to ask.

"Home. At least, I hope. Listen, I promise I won't hurt you you anything, in fact, I'll protect you. How about it?"

It only took her a mere moment to decide, "Alright. But only if you tell me your name."

He seemed surprised, but shrugged in acceptance of her term, "It's Dean. Dean Winchester." He lowered his arm and set his hand in front of her.

With a huge grin and little grace she clambered into his open palm. "I'm Hazel. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

An amused smirk left a shadow on his lips as he answered, "likewise."

"Do you know your way around these woods?" Hazel asked him as they set off.

"Erm, no. Actually, I'm kinda lost. Like, really lost, I don't even know how I got here in the first place."

"No worries. I know this place like the back of my hand. I can guide you to the nearest road, if you like."

"Yes! Yes, absolutely. Lead on."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody! My next short is Person of Interest (I adore this show) Since I cannot find ANY tiny!finch fic at all, I wanted to try it out and see how people react. I think it's adorable and will probably be writing more, but I would definitely appreciate your opinion on the subject :) and as always, thx for reading ~**

Reese stared in unbelieving astonishment at the figure before him. Was this even real? What on earth did this mean? However, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. The secrecy, the caution, the need-to-know type personality. Pieces that had always seemed a bit off now slid perfectly into place in his mind with a satisfying click.

"Harold?" Still, he felt the need confirm the fact. After all, these were less than normal circumstances.

The impossibly small man took a step back in alarm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

John felt a bit guilty for startling his employer so. Although, considering the things he had done in his lifetime, he couldn't say he'd blame anyone for being afraid of him.

"yes, Mr Reese, it's me." His answer was curt and, though his voice trembled a little more than usual, he sounded a bit put off. "How did you find this place?"

Reese shrugged, "well, you know me. I'm very resourceful."

"yes, I suppose you are..."

Silence fell, the awkward kind. Reese just couldn't stop staring, a fact which clearly made the little person uncomfortable.

"how long were you planning on keeping this a secret?"

Finch shrugged, "you really have to ask that?"

Reese straitened up, making it clear that he wasn't leaving until he got some kind of answer.

Leaning more heavily on his cane, Finch began in a slightly frustrated, somewhat weary voice. "Forever, ideally. The less people know about me, the better for everyone involved. I never intended for you to find out. Much less find out in this particular way. It opens the way for...unwelcome questions. I don't have time to explain things, and I don't particularly want to either. If you wish to continue in your current line of employment, you will come no closer."

Considering a moment, John thought it would be unwise, at least at this time, to press anything. They both needed some space to recover and adjust to this surprising turn of events.

"I suppose that's reasonable."

Finch seemed surprise, "you're alright with this?"

"you're the boss. And I can't afford to be fired."

Finch frowned, not sure what to think. It wasn't often he was lost for words but this man could certainly surprise him. Of course, he would have to set new precautions in place now that he knew, but he didn't think it would be too much trouble. Actually, this new situation might turn out to be an improvement. Harold could dare to hope. In any case, it would be interesting at the very least.

"Well, since I'm here I may as well be useful. How do you like your coffee?"

Once again, Finch found himself surprised. This man was indeed different.

"I'm afraid there's no time for that at the moment. We have a new number. I was just about to call you before...well, you'd better get to work."

John grabbed his coat, "right, I'm on it. They just don't stop, do they."

He was about to open the door when Harold spoke again, "Mr Reese?"

"yes?"

he hesitated, changing his mind, "just..be careful."

Reese nodded, "you know me Harold, I'm always careful."

And with a quick smile, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: another supernatural fic. This time with tiny!cas hope you enjoy :) also, Carol is my OC**

Castiel returned to consciousness slowly and painfully. He felt sore all over and extremely cramped for some reason. Not only that, but he could feel some kind of pressure on his side. It would disappear one moment only to come back again. It was quite annoying. Like someone was poking him. Only that was impossible as whatever was causing it was far too large to be a person. Wasn't it?  
Groaning, the angel cautiously opened his eyes a crack. He was surprised when the prodding feeling stopped almost immediately.  
"Oh, thank goodness! I thought you might be dead!"  
Castiel's eyes snapped open at the voice. Quickly, he rolled to his feet at the sight of the massive figure before him. However, his body was not yet ready to perform such a feet and he ended up stumbling and falling back on his rear. Wincing in pain, the unfortunate angel awaited his inevitable fate.  
"Careful there. That thing did quite the number on you."  
Cas was surprised. Carefully, he looked up again. Well, the giant didn't actually seem all that threatening. She smiled kindly at him, concern showing in her eyes. If the angel had to guess, he would say she couldn't have been more than thirteen years old.  
Then, a realization struck him like a bolt of lightning, carrying him to his feet despite the pain.  
"Sam! Dean! Where are they! What happened to them!"  
He remembered the three of them battling that creature. It hit him hard with some sort of energy blast. Then, nothing. Everything was black after that.  
"You mean your two friends? Those guys who were with you?"  
"Yes, do you know where they are?" Cas looked around, noticing something else that was odd.  
Everything around him was blown out of proportion. Ridiculously huge.  
"They left a while ago. After the tall one killed the monster."  
Poor Cas was so confused, "no. no they wouldn't leave me behind. They're not like that."  
"I don't think they saw what happened to you. I heard one of them say something along the lines of 'damn that angel! Running off again right after all the action! Would it hurt him to say goodbye?' Or something like that."  
If Dean had been there, he might have thought the girls gruff imitation of his voice somewhat offensive.  
As it was, Cas just became more confused. "What are you talking about? What happened to me?"  
"Well, you shrunk, my friend. Whatever that thing was, it had the power to miniaturize folks, apparently."  
Castiel just let that soak in for a moment. It would certainly explained a lot.  
"Okay," he said slowly, "that's a new one."  
"I'm Carol." The girl did not seem particularly put out by his current predicament, "Just by the by."  
"Castiel," he returned.  
Come to think of it, she didn't seem all that worried about monsters being real either. Or the fact that she had heard Dean call him an angel. Actually, what was she even doing here in the first place? Was it just a coincidence?  
The angel puzzled over all this for a few moments. The girl, Carol, simply watched him with mild curiosity.  
Well, one thing he knew for sure was that he needed her help if he was going to find the Winchester brothers again. He could feel that his powers were not what they used to be. If that was the case, then it would probably be wise not to pester her with questions.  
"Uuhh...I don't suppose you could...help me out, maybe? I need to get back to my friends."  
She smiled, a large, reassuring smile, "of course! I'd be glad to give you a hand." As if to prove her point, she stretched out her right hand, palm up. "You look like you could use one."  
Wondering what on earth he was getting himself into, Cas accepted the invitation somewhat gingerly. It was a strange experience, being held in the palm of someone else's hand. But it seemed he had no other choice.  
"So, Castiel, what exactly do you and your friends do for a living?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: another supernatural thing. This one is not GT. Idk, it's really late here O_o and I really REALLY needed some fluff...brooooooohuuuuuuuuugzzzzzzzzzz \(;n;)/**

It was over. It was finally over. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. His legs felt dead. All Sam wanted to do now was collapse somewhere and sleep for a million years.

But he couldn't.

Though the danger had passed, they still had wounds to clean. He had to be strong. For Dean.

"Dean-"

It was only then did Sam notice. Notice the look on his brother's face. It made him freeze in icy cold fear. Clawing pain shot through his heart at the look on Dean's face. His face contorted from all kinds of pain.

"Dean! Are you alright?"

Sam hurried to his side, but Dean only stumbled further away.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Sam." His voice was gruff, shaky, broken. Sam wanted to cry because of it.

However, physically, he was fine. Sam scanned him from head to toe and he didn't seem to be suffering from anything worse than minor cuts and bruises. Well, at least there was that.

"Look, you don't have to-"

"Just, stop it!" Now his back was turned, Sam couldn't see his face anymore. "I-I can't-Sammy, what the hell happened here?!"

His voice was barely steady now.

With his heart breaking, Sam took a cautious step forward. Then another. And finally another until he stood right behind his older brother.

"It's okay, Dean. We did what we had to do."

Dean turned around suddenly and Sam's eyes widened in surprise. His brother's face was streaked with tears. His face was a mask of pain and sorrow.

"What we /had/ to do?!" Anger mixed with the anguish. "Look around Sam, is this what we had to do?"

To this, Sam had no reply. Instead, his own eyes filled with tears as he watched his brother.

Dean shook his head at his speechless brother. "How many, Sam? How many are dead because of us?" He croaked, hoping he would never actually know the answer to that question.

For a moment, Sam felt paralyzed. Here his brother was suffering, and he wasn't doing a thing about it. He was afraid, though. Almost too afraid to reach out. But the look on Dean's face, that was enough.

And so, without a word, Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders.

He felt the older Winchester tense up, but he didn't let go. For a while, Sam watched Dean struggle to contain himself. But he wasn't /that/ strong, and soon the walls cracked. His defenses dropped like stones.

And Dean wept.

Yes, you read that right. He broke down completely. His legs could no longer support him and he fell to his knees. Sam followed him down, wrapping his other arm around him and pulling him closer.

That night, Dean cried into Sam's shoulder. All the pain, the loss, the sacrifice, the overwhelming responsibility was raging inside of him.

That night, Sam held him close. That night, he never wanted Sam to let go.

The feeling was mutual. After all, Sam was crying too. And Dean was holding onto him just as tightly...


End file.
